La mort dans l'âme
by Loulyss
Summary: U.A ; La Vongola famiglia est une association d'assassin, dont Tsuna en fait partie, réputer pour sa discrétion dans ses meurtres, mais que ce passerait-il si un jour la proie se trouvait être plus dur a se débarrasser? et si des sentiments interdits intervenaient? si l'on ne se retrouvait plus maître de son destin?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Les douze coup de minuit sonnèrent. Et dans la pénombre d'une maisonné au fin fond du royaume,dans une grande forêt d'hetre,on pu voir à la lueur d'une simple et petite flamme de bougie,deux grand yeux s'ouvrirent. Leur couleur caramel au reflet doré,brillait dans la nuit,puis ceux-ci bougèrent,changeant leur orientation par rapport à la lumière,et laissant devinez une silhouette noire,grande mais d'élégance et de retenu,celle ci bougea,créant juste un léger courant d'aire,ne brisant pas le silence installer,un silence de mort.

Enjambant un ombre informe aux sol,on pu voir que ce dernier était teinter de tapisseries pendait aux mur,plus ou moin déchirer,jurant avec la modestie du lieu.

La silhouette arriva enfin à la porte,sans aucun aurait dit qu'elle volait au dessus du plancher. Qui jusqu'à présent n'avait laisser filer aucune de ses habituelles doucement,le battant s'ouvrit,laissant entrer la lumière blafarde de la lune,révélant alors un spectacle macabre,un corp au milieu de la pièce,attirant tout les regards.

Puis l'aire frais et pur du dehors vient s'insérer dans les poumons de l'homme encore debout,remplaçant l'odeur du sang. cette foi ci,grâce à la lumière extérieur l'on pouvait distinguer les détail de cet étrange personnage.

Un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'anné cheveux chatin dansaient sous la brise,un foulard noir entourait le bas de son visage,cachant une peau douce et fragile,qui conversait avec ses yeux froid. Sur son corp élancer on distinguait bien des vêtements,un haut noire coller à son torse et qui remontait jusqu'au coup et jusqu'au bras laissant voir quelque muscle,une ceinture comme on en voyait en orient séparait le bas du haut,celle ci était grise,et l'on pouvait voir glisser à l'intérieur,plusieurs petit couteaux.

Un pantalon noire et large qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux,ou la il disparaissait dans de grande botte souple en tissus et en cuire à diffèrent petit sabre était accrocher dans le dos du jeune homme,et d'autre acessecoir tel que une pochète et différente arme blanche était acrocher sur son corp,et pour finir des gan noir de caliter était enfiler à ses mains. Le tout avait été conçu pour qu'il soit facile de se déplacer,de manière rapide et avec adresse.

Le jeune homme se retourna une dernière foi,pour scruter son d'habitude tout était parfait. Aucune trace de lutte,aucun témoin,juste le corp,et le sang. Satisfait de son travaille,ce dernier sorti et commença à pénétrer dans les ès une demi heure de marche,ou il s'infiltrait entre les arbre,évitant branche,brindille et buisson,et ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui,il déboucha sur une sinueuse route,de forêt. Ou la,un étalon gris cendré de race l'attendait. Il s'approcha toujours aussi silencieusement et lui caressa l'échine,ce dernier tourna sa tête,reconnaissant son maître,et l'on pu voir alors,l'oeil blanc,aveugle,de la bête.

Rapidement l'assassin vérifia le contenue des poches de cuire accrocher à la selle du cheval,rien ne manquait,tout son matériel de travaille était la,il y rangea les objets qu'il avait garder sur lui,de manière qu'il y eu juste son couteaux pendu à sa taille,puis,il ouvrit une des pochettes et pris une grande cape noire,dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla,avant de retirer son foulard.

Maintenant qu'il était recouvert par la vielle cape,et que sa tenu était ressemblait à un simple jeune homme des ville,la présence du cheval,le montait peut être maximum au rang de bourgeois,mais en aucun cas,à celui d'un assassin.

Il montât alors sur la monture et avec un petit coup de talon d'une voix à peine soupirer,il murmura.

"Au galop,Fil-aux-Vents"

Et le cheval s'envola presque,filant sur le chemin,comme une épée,il fendit le vent,se dirigeant vers la ville,et ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

Avec seul la sombre nuit comme témoin du massacre qui avait eut lieu. La sombre nuit,avec ses brises venant du nord,la sombre nuit,malgré tout éclairer par les reflet argenter de l'astre lunaire,la sombre nuit qui englobe le monde,lorsque le soleil se fatigue. La sombre nuit,repère des assassin,bandit,voleur et démon de la nuit. Celle qui cache,la noirceur oublier des hommes.


	2. Chapter 2

chap 1 ( ou... a peu prés...)

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard à l'entrée de la cité,il faisait encore nuit noire,la seule lumière qui éclairait la ville était celle de lampadaire à l'huile,rependu dans les rues.

Dans cette semi-obscurité seul le bruit des sabots de l'étalon contre les dalles froide cassai le silence.

Le jeune homme dirigea sa monture vers les cartier chaud de la ville,seule endroit ou à cet heure il devrait y avoir encore un peu d'agitation. Il passa devant plusieurs et différent appartement,les voyant défiler un à un,on pouvait certainement dire qu'ils appartenaient à la basse société.

Coller les un au autre ou les gens s'entassait. Au heure de commerce cet endroit devait être plein de vie,avec les marcher,les passants,une pensé pour les habitant de cette grande avenu le faisait frémir,il ne devait être au calme que la cité semblait sans architecture,des rue plus ou moins grande la traversait,tout cela était très moyenâ au moins. Le tout paressait plus ou moins propre.

L'assassin pu le constater en traversant différente route,heureusement qu'il avait étudié la ville,sinon il se serrait perdu.

Il semblait (heureusement d'ailleurs) que la ville soit assez riche et reconnu pour avoir des égouts.

"Carcassonne" murmurât-il...Quel drôle de nom. On le croyait venir d'un autre pays. Peut être que les fondateur de la ville était à l'origine des étranger,ou alors ce nom,était en l'honneur de quelqu'un.

L'assassin haussa des épaules,peut importe,cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Après un bref arrêt pour chercher sa route il repartie,sur un chemin à droite. Pour l'instant il n'avait rencontrer âme qui vive.

Puis au fur à mesure qu'il avançait il arriva vers les premières traces de vie,des clochard qui campait la,pour le plupart soul,il arrivait au cartier mal famé,puis la vie repris doucement,pas aussi instance que au début de la soiré sûrement,mais pas non plus inexistante,plusieurs taverne et maison close se faufilait sous ses yeux,des tavernes seul certain client subsistait,souvent au calme juste en train de boire,ou évanoui.

Des maisons close,on voyait sortir certain client,plus ou moins riche,qui venait la juste pour trouvé un peu d'amour. Et sinon il y avait les passants,la plupart du temps des âmes perdu,certain de ceux-la tournait leur tête vers lui,le dé promener à cheval à cette heure ci était rare.

Lui s'en fichait,après un ou deux autre détour il arriva enfin la ou il voulait aller.

Une miteuse petite taverne nommer "Au cœur de la nuit"

Il descendit de son cheval,et le dirigea vers l'étable ou il le laissa,après lui avoir chuchoter: "On va venir s'occuper de toi,alors patiente un peu..."

Puis il se dirigea vers la .

Il entra et s'approcha du bar,ou la il tira sur une petite clochette.

Au bout de une minute un jeune Tavernier en pleine forme apparu,tout habiller,l'assassin compris qu'il était embauché spécialement pour le service de nuit.

"J'vous sert quelque chose" dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils,si désagré le jugea du regard,ses cheveux était blanc (par quel miracle!)

Il avait des yeux vert,ils faisait à peut près la même taille,mais l'autre paraissait légèrement plus 'une impression,sûrement jugea t'il.

Le barman avait les trait fin,pas autant que les sien,mais il avait un certain près d'une minute il le regarda.

"Bon! Alors,vous avez fini oui!?" s'impatientant se dernier.

L'assassin soupira,avant de porter sa main vers la seule sacoche qu'il avait garder. À l'arrière de sa ceinture. Puis il en retira un petit objet qu'il apporta vers le contoir. Le barman le regard dur,le regarda faire,lorsqu'il eu poser l'objet,l'autre l'empoigna délicatement au bout des doigt. Il l'examina et murmura.

"Vongola...C'est une authentique bague."

Avant de la reposer il ajouta, "c'est au fond à droite au bout du couloir de gauche,veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît"

"- Avant cela,j'ai un étalon,que j'ai installer dans votre écurie."

"-Je m'en occuperais,ne vous inquiéter pas...Monsieur?"

"-27"

"-Très bien,monsieur vingt-sept"

Après un bref hochement de tête le barman le conduit vers le fond du couloir de gauche ou il lui ouvrit la porte de droite. L'assassin se retrouva donc devant un étroit et mal odorant escalier en colimaçon. Un regard du barman lui indiquât qu'il pouvait descendre,à peine eut-il poser les pied sur la première marche que la porte se referma derrière lui,et le barman lui lança:

"je vais m'occuper de votre cheval,je vous retrouve après"

D'un coup,le jeune homme se retrouva alors dans le noir le plus complet.

Partie 3.

Il commença à descendre donc les marches,une à une,lentement et légèrement à la foi,on voyait une sorte de professionnalisme dans sa démarche,Mais cet effet la ne dura qu'un cour moment. Il arriva bien vite à une autre porte tout en il l'ouvrit. La,pour toute personne normale cela aurai du être un choc,mais pas pour lui. L'endroit miteux ou il était rentrer,l'escalier pourri qu'il avait descendu,le menait à ça! Une large pièce d'une richesse inattendu. Un sol de marbre blanc,laver et luisant qui comportait une magnifique fontaine en son mur quand à eu était aussi incruster d'or,et tous les deux mètre,il créait un léger bombement ou l'on avait placé pour le plaisir des yeux une ou deux petite statuette de marbres de style grec.

Sur tous les côtés,on voyait des luxueux siège,rouge et argenter. Il y avait aussi différente table de jeu,et tout au fond un bar.A droite de lui,on apercevait un grand miroir,et plusieurs cintre mit les un a coté des autre.L'assassin s'approcha,et dénoua le nœud de sa cape,qui une foi enlever la jeta sur le premier cintre à porter de habit contrastait avec le lieu,mais en aucun cas,cela semblait le déranger. Avec toute l'aisance d'un prince il se dirigea derrière le bar et se permis de prendre un peu d'alcool avant de revenir vers le centre de la pièce. Vers la fontaine,il la contourna et s'assit sur un des sièges non loin de la. Il buvait par petite gorgé,attendant et profitant. Son regard passant rapidement sur les quatre coin de la pièce,puis il se posa sur le plafond ou il remarqua alors,incruster d' l'or,et immense et compliquer emblème.

"-Vongola" murmura t-il

Cet immense guilde de mercenaire,dont il faisait sourit,qu'il en était fière. Les Vongola était très réputer. Il touchait tous les domaines,et chaque mercenaire pouvait être indépendant. Les gens envoyait des demandes dans des enveloppes avec juste marqué "V" dessus. Et ces demande était toujours "malencontreusement perdu par le système de livraison" ensuite elle était amener au QG Vongola. Ou la,la missive était ouverte,et l'on triai les informations.

Par : la difficulté,la nature,le prix,l'employeur,la duré et d'autre critère jugé sur appelait ça "V deuxième niveau" puis, on copiait le tout en plusieurs exemplaire et l'on l'envoyait au secondaire. L'endroit ou se trouvait notre héro. Ou la,chaque mercenaire choisissait leur travaille et le validait. C'est la que les gens comme le barman intervenait,il envoyait au Qg la preuve avec le sot que la mission à bien été prix. Cela se passait habituellement de manière très rapide. Une dizaine de jour au maximum. Et il y avait très peu de conflit d'intérêt. Si deux homme prenait la même mission ce Qui se passait souvent c'est qu'il faisait équipe,ou alors il s'arrangeait et la mission allait normalement de droit au plus âgée. Le jeune homme sourit en repensant à ses différents qu'il avait avec Xanxus,ce dernier lui prenait quasiment toute ses mission!

Enfin,une foi la mission fini,les "ambassadeur vongola" allait voir le client afin de négocier le prix avec lui et tout les patatras. Ils récoltaient l'argent,qui allait à la caisse commune Vongola et l'on ajoutait la mission à l'effectif du mercenaire. Si bien que tous les trois moi on faisait le point sur tout ce qu'avait fait le mercenaire et l'on décidait d'une somme pour le payer. Et la somme était souvent bien Suffisante! La Vongola était surement l'une des organisation des plus impressionnante et des plus riche,mais bien sur des plus illégale et des plus sélective des contré avoisinante. Un autre sourire vient au lèvre du mercenaire.

"-Je voix que vous vous êtes servi."

Cassa une voix,au niveau de la porte. Lentement le jeune assassin interrompu dans sa réflexion croisa le regard vert du barman,il du avouez que ce dernier était des plus élégant,il avait une petite queux de cheval,et il était saper d'un t-Shirt sayant qui faisait ressortir ses abdos,quand à son pantalon se dernier assez large,lui descendait au cheville,tombant sur des bottines de cuire.

"-En effet,je dois vous avouez que j'étais mort de soif."

Répondit-il d'un ton stoïque

"-Qu'es ce qu'y vous amène ici?"

"-Confirmation de mission."

Le barman hocha la tê moi la catégorie et le numéro de votre mission.

"-Catégorie : Assassinat. Numéro : 27."

Le barman haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers le bar ou il ouvrit une petite caisse parmi tant d'autre. Il parcouru rapidement les papier prix la mission n'27 et commença à rédiger dessus avant de sortir une bague et d'y déposer son sceau.

C'était fait. Demain,il la posterait pour que le QG reçoive la réussite de mission et aille parler au comanditeur. Et que ils arrangent un prix.

"-J'ai fini,puis-je faire autre chose?"

"-Non,merci bien..."

"-Gokudera."

"-?"

"-Mon nom est Gokudera."

Tsuna le ré-observa. Il semblait être moins antipathique qu'au premier regard. Peut être qu'il l'avait a l'origine interrompu dans un travail très important qu'il avait a faire?

Il lui sourit donc,avant de doucement de relever sur son siège,et de reprendre une gorgé d'alcool.

"Et vous?"ré-enchaîna le dit Gokudera allez-vous me donner votre vrai nom,ou devrais-je me contenter de votre pseudonyme monsieur 27"

Étonner,le jeune mais professionnel assassin ré-jugea du regard son interlocuteur.

"Vous savez,révélât-il amusé,très peu de personne connaisse mon vrai prénom,et c'est essentiel. Le simple fait que j'ai pris une mission de type assassinat,vous a sans doute fait comprendre,que je suis un tueur à gage. Un simple tueur,et je ne voudrais pas que l'on remonte sur ma piste à base de mon prénom."

Le barman souris amusé du répondant du voyageur,

Et numéro 27 souris à son tour,sans compter que à ce que je vois vous connaissiez mon existence.

Un petit rire retenu sortit des lèvres du dis Gokudera,et il planta son regard vers les doux trait amusé de son interlocuteur.

"Il est vrai que vous êtes macabrement connu Monsieur 27,et si je puis dire c'est même un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer en personne, un silence s'en suivit un faible instant avant que le beau blanc reprenne,

"Et je dois avouée me demander avec la plus grande et mesquine curiosité si ce qu'on dit sur vous est réel?"

Le brun,se leva avec toute la grâce et la beauté qui lui était propre de son fauteuil de pacha,et de mouvement tout aussi élégant que silencieux ,il contourna avec douceur le siège pourpre pour s'en venir s'asseoir au bar de bois ciré ou le barman essuyait des verres déjà parfaitement propre.

Sa légèreté bluffa l'hotte actuelle de "Au cœur de la nuit" on aurait dit un félin pensa t il,et je suis sur que si je n'avais pas eu l'audace de la voir bouger je ne l'aurait en aucun cas entendu, il ria intérieurement d'admiration, voilà donc ce que c'était qu'un véritable assassin,sublime, voilà un vrai homme un vrai. Rien a voir avec les pouilleux briguant de grand chemin qu'il m'arrive de voir! Ce fut avec joi qu'il ré-entendit la voix cristalline de Tsuna.

"Ce que l'on dit sur moi? Je dois avouer que ces mots me flatte,et que j'aurai un certain plaisir à entendre les rumeurs qui on l'air de vous faire connaître ma personne? En échange je vous promet t'étais de répondre affirmativement ou non a toutes vos questions"

"Tres bien...hum,par ou commencer"


End file.
